


Slip of the Tongue

by TigStripe



Series: Westhallen Haven [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Eddie to the rescue, F/M, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Iris doesn't need your shit barry, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, hurtful words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigStripe/pseuds/TigStripe
Summary: Barry put his foot in his mouth in a bad way. Can Eddie fix it?





	Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts).



> Written for a prompt: "It's like you don't even know me"

“Wait. Iris, wait-”

The door slammed shut, cutting Barry off, his nose far too close to being smashed to be comfortable. He turned and leaned against their bedroom door, his heart threatening to break a few ribs. He ran a hand over his face, feeling the frown as he passed his mouth. He’d really stepped in it, this time.

Iris had been a huge part of Team Flash since discovering his secret, but things had just become too intense for Barry’s liking. He’d simply asked her to reconsider coming to STAR Labs for a while, until things settled a bit, but when she’d refused same, things became heated. Things were said that were absolutely not true, and Barry knew he’d poked a sore spot.

 _“What do you even_ do _at the lab, Iris?”_

Barry shivered at the mere memory of the question.

The door leading into their bedroom had been locked, leaving Barry alone in the apartment. He fell to the floor, curling up against the door and wrapping his arms around his knees. He heard sobbing from the other side of the door, which only contributed to the pit in his stomach. He rested his forehead on his arms, falling into a dejected silence. He sat that way for quite some time.

He must have dozed off, because Barry came to to someone shaking his shoulder lightly. Raising his head, he saw the worried eyes of Eddie Thawne, creased brow and all. Barry nearly started tearing up just from seeing his face.

“Barr, what’s wrong? What happened?” Eddie’s voice was soft and overflowing with concern.

“We had a fight,” Barry whispered, leaning into Eddie’s arms. Eddie hugged him tight. “I said something. I have to tell her I’m sorry, but she won’t open the door.”

“It’s okay.” Eddie kissed the top of Barry’s head. “Let’s get you off the floor. C’mon.” He helped Barry to his feet and over to the couch, where Barry curled up with a pillow.

“I’m going to go talk to her,” Eddie said, his hand still on Barry’s. “What did you say, just so I know what I’m walking into.”

“I-” Barry shuddered.

“C’mon, Barr.”

“I asked her what she even does on Team Flash.”

There was a pregnant silence as Eddie absorbed this information. He sighed and patted Barry’s head, but it felt… _detached._ It wasn’t meant to comfort.

“Not making this easy on me, huh?”

Barry averted his eyes, instead turning to face the back of the couch as he curled up even more.

Eddie moved away from the couch, trailing his touch across Barry’s head. He found himself in front of the bedroom door, his heart pumping hard. He was nervous, and he wasn’t even the offender here. When he knocked on the door, he realized there was a lump in his throat.

“Iris? Honey? Can I come in?”

There was no answer, but the lock on the door unbolted, allowing Eddie in. He closed the door behind him, once again leaving Barry alone, who had fallen into a state of mild sobbing, the tension in his chest threatening to overtake him entirely.

Again, Barry must have dozed off in his self-torment, as Eddie woke him by shaking his shoulder gently once more. Barry bolted upright, looking for Iris. She stood on the other side of the coffee table, her arms crossed indignantly over her chest and her eyes tentatively cast about the room, like they were avoiding landing on Barry directly.

Barry shot up to his feet and wiped his cheeks, which were still stained with tear streaks. Iris was no better off, with deep mascara lines lining her face. She was obviously hurt, but her face did not cast an angry aura.

“Iris, can you ever forgive me?” Barry asked, approaching her cautiously. Finally, her eyes landed on his, glistening with fresh new tears. “I’m so sorry. I could never do what I do without you, and if I ever try to tell you otherwise, _I’m lying.”_

“Oh, _I_ know that,” Iris replied, more sternly than she looked capable of, “I’m just glad you finally admit it.”

Barry opened his arms to her in a silent plea, to which she responded by moving in for a hug. “I’ll do anything to make it up to you,” he whispered, holding her tight. “I don’t know if I ever can.”

“There are a few things around the house you could do that would make me feel better,” Iris said with a chuckle. She looked up at him, locking eyes. “I know you’re looking out for me. But _I’m_ the only person who can say that something is too dangerous. You understand me, Barry Allen?”

Barry swallowed a laugh and nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

Iris put her head on his chest again, hugging him tight before moving away. “I was about ready to go to Dad’s. Thank God Eddie was here.”

Barry laughed, looking over at Eddie with a grateful smile. “How did you convince her to come out here, anyway?”

Hands on his hips, Eddie just shrugged. “Really? It’s like you don’t even know me.” He moved in, taking Iris and Barry in a big hug, kissing each of their temples in turn. “I’m just glad I didn’t have to arrest Iris for murder.”

A smile crossed Iris’s lips, and Barry knew they were okay. “Me, too.”


End file.
